This project directly assists laboratory scietists with data anaylsis and visualization. Within the past fiscal year this project has been dedicated to improving bioinformatics tecniques by increasing the power. memory and total computational facility for the DIR. Recently 35 Terabytes of online storage plus 128 computing cores were re-tasked to providing support for variuos laboratories analysis of Solexa chip products. Also aquired were specialized software from Accelrys and Schrodinger, differentiated from other commercial software and dedicated to computational biology tasks. A local CSCD database is provied and augmented by internal investigators to hold an investigational opid structure database.